Moonlight::
by AzLid
Summary: Yami adalah warga kota Domino dan menjalani kehidupannya yang biasa saja. Tapi sebuah perubahan terjadi dalam hidupnya. . .


Halo para Readers sekalian. . . :D

Saya newbie disini, ini cerita pertama saya. Pairing disini adalah **YxY (Puzzleshipping)**. Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya, mohon jangan nge-flame /:o

Saya terinspirasi membuat cerita ini gara-gara habis baca novel fantasi nih, pemirsa. Jadi pengen bikin cerita yang ke arah fantasi juga XD *geplaked

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! Bukan punya saya, melainkan punya Mr. Kazuki Takahashi :D

Warning: Cerita super gaje, dll.

Kalo gitu saya mulai yahh! :D

**.::Moonlight::.**

**.::Chapter 1::.**

.::Yami's POV::.

Ah, perkenalkan. Namaku Yami Atem. Saat ini aku ber habitat(?) di Kota Domino.

Aku cukup menikmati hidupku sebagai warga kota yang baik(?), setidaknya. Aku sudah lulus SMA, dan akhirnya tahun ini aku sudah dapat masuk kuliah. Sayangnya, setelah kakekku meninggal aku harus tinggal dengan sepupuku, Seto Kaiba. Karena dialah satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang kumiliki saat ini.

Tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Masalahnya, rumah super megah sang Kaiba Seto terletak di tepi kota. Berarti tepat di belakang rumah Kaiba adalah hutan belantara yang sangat luas. . .

"Seth, aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumahmu naik Taxi nih. Sebenarnya rumahmu dimana?," tanyaku tanpa ba-bi-bu(?) lagi setelah Seto mengangkat telephonnya.

"Oh, jadi kau naik Taxi? Gila! Ini masih pagi buta tau! Seharusnya kau bilang dulu, lalu nanti kuantarkan limousine untukmu," desis Seto. "Kau berhentilah di Gang Emerald A11 lalu turun dan JALAN KAKI sampai ke rumahku, oke! Lanjutannya di sms saja! Aku sibuk! Bye!"

Tuut. . . Tuut. . .

Telephon terputus. Yami membelalak menatap ponselnya dalam-dalam.

'_Apa? Jadi rumah Seto masuk gang?'_

.::XxxXxxX::.

'_Sungguh ironis dan tak terduga. Rumah Seto terletak terpencil sekali'_

Mata merah Yami menatap dingin plang papan bertuliskan _**'Gg. Emerald A11'**_ yang sudah karatan. Suasana jalan masih terlihat lenggang dan sepi seolah tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan(?) sama sekali. Ya iyalah! Ini kan masih pukul **02.00 AM**!

Terdapat 2 buah dinding pabrik bekas yang mengapit gang tersebut. Ketika Yami berjalan, suara langkah kakinya memantul dan menggema di dinding beton yang dingin.

'_Apa benar Seto tinggal di tempat seperti ini?'_, gumam Yami. Setelah beberapa lama menyusuri gang gelap yang ternyata lumayan panjang itu, ia sampai di sebuah tempat terbuka yang penuh dengan puing-puing bangunan yang rusak seolah telah terbakar berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu.

Disana, terdapat bekas rumah sakit, teman bermain, rumah-rumah, bahkan sekolah. Suasana terlihat horor dan mencekam. _'Apa ini. . . bekas kota mati? Di tepi kota Domino?'_

Tiba-tiba dari belakang ia merasakan sentuhan tangan pucat yang dingin di bahunya. Seketika ia berbalik dan mundur beberapa langkah. _'Siapa?'_

Sekarang di hadapannya berdiri seorang gadis cantik bertudung putih. Poni panjangnya berwarna pirang, sedangkan rambut bagian belakangnya berwarna hitam dengan _highlight_ ungu. Rambutnya panjang dan sedikit bergelombang di bagian bawahnya, menjuntai panjang sampai ke punggung. Membalut wajah cantiknya yang terkesan imut.

Yami terbelalak, 'Cantik sekali. . . '

Mata _Amnethyst_-nya yang terlihat sedikit sayu menatap Yami, membuat detak jantungnya seakan berhenti dan luluh lantak.

"Jangan takut," ia tersenyum. "Aku Yugi Mutou. Namamu?"

"Aku. . . Yami. Yami Atem"

"Oh. . . Mau kemana Yam? Pagi buta begini," tanya Yugi lagi. Suaranya merdu dan membuat Yami benar-benar dimabuk kepayang(?).

"Eh, eng . . . Anu. Aku hanya ingin ke rumah sepupuku. Di sekitar sini. Dan. . . dan aku tak tahu arah. Disini sungguh membingungkan" Entah kenapa ia merasa gugup.

Yugi langsung menggandeng tangan Yami, seketika membuat wajah Yami memerah. "Seto Kaiba ya? Ayo ikuti aku!"

. . .

'Gadis ini tidak takut apa, jalan-jalan di tempat mencekam begini? Jangan-jangan dia hantu lagi?', tapi cepat-cepat ditangkisnya fikiran negatif itu.

Yami menjajari langkah Yugi. "Rumahmu disekitar sini juga ya?"  
Mendengar pertanyaan Yami, Yugi terkekeh kecil. "Hahaha. Iya"

Yami menatap sesuatu yang diapit Yugi. Seperti sebuah keranjang. "Apa itu?"

Gadis itu terdiam sesaat.

"Ini beberapa kuntum mawar merah yang aku ambil tadi di perjalanan. Untuk kusimpan di rumah. . . Eh, ngomong-ngomong kita sudah sampai"

Benar.

Tampaklah sebuah rumah megah, entah seluas berapa hektar(?). Tidak bertingkat, serta di halamannya terparkir helikopter, mobil-mobil mewah serta para _bodyguard_.

Yami hanya _sweatdrop_ dan mendenguskan tawa ngeri.

'_Untung ada Yugi. . Akhirnya bisa sampai'_

Ia menolah dan berkata, "Eh, terima kasih Yu. . ."

'_Lho. . . ?'_

Desiran angin membelai poni Yami. Ia terkejut. _'Dimana Yugi?'_

Ia hilang.

Gadis itu seolah menghilang ditelan angin.

Bagai pertunjukan sulap(?).

Tapi apa ini? Sebatang mawar merah terjatuh tepat disampingnya.

Yami menatap ke segala penjuru, tak ada tanda-tanda Yugi disana . . .

. . .

**.::TBC::.**

Ah, gimana ceritanya? Gaje? Jelek? Penulisan kata tidak bagus? \(*0*)/

Tolong kritik dan sarannya ya para Readers sekalian! Mohon review-nyaa :3 :D

Kalo tidak di review, saya gak akan semangat ngelanjutin Chapter berikutnyaaa. . . T.T

Akhir kata, babaaaaayyyy. . . . ! *lebay


End file.
